You are my Shannon
by Jasmine-Ellen
Summary: A tiva fanfic. Tony and Ziva have ups ands downs with their ex's, secrets and lies. Will they make it through together or will everything all apart? Sorry I suck at summaries
1. You are my Shannon

Disclaimer- I do not own Ncis or the character's  
also in this fanfic Jenny is still director and alive

**Bishop's pov**  
"Well done bishop, you did good"  
"Thankyou Gibbs"  
"Especially considering it was your first undercover op"  
"Thanks Tony, but I couldn't of done it without all your help"  
I had to gp undercover as Jewish girl to get into a terrorist group that was going to blow up a navy airport. Tony gave this beautiful star of David necklace to borrow to help convince the terrorist group that I was Jewish, but when I asked him why he has it he got really upset. I'm really worried about him, he's usually happy and making movie references but not this week he's very distracted and whenever I ask him _if he's ok_ the snaps at me.  
**Gibbs pov**  
Im worried about Tony, it's been exactly a year he left Ziva at the airport none new he found Ziva and they kissed accept me because _I am the all knowing Gibbs_ and they told me, he hasn't been this like this when he came bavkt from Israel, I presumed everything was getting better rule #51 sometimes your wrong.  
"Dinozzo" I called at him  
"Yes boss"  
"Go home, get some rest, eat pizza, watch a movie. I don't care but I dpnt want tl see you back at work for the rest of week"  
**Tony's pov**  
I can't believe Gibbs is sending me home, I need to be at work with the people who actually care about me instead of being miserable at home thinking and loving someone who is never coming back. _ziva! _I miss her so much it hurts to breath. I love the taste of her lips against mine, I love how soft her skin feels when I touch her, I love the way her hair flows and smells like coconut, I love how I melt into her dark chocolate brown eyes. She was all I was thinking about all the wau home. As soon as I got home I ordered a meat feast pizza and grabbed a beer out of the fridge and put on the film _one day._  
_*knock knock*_  
I grabbed some off the table to pay for the pizza. When I got to the door there was no pizza guy with pizza, but the one thing I was thinking about every second of every day, the beautiful tanned Israeli was standing at my door "Ziva!"  
"Hello Tony"  
I didn't know what to do so I snaked my hands around her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss which got more heated with every second until the pizza man showed up. I payed for the pizza then put it on the table while Zi was closing the door, I pushed her up against the door and we kissed passionately. she snaked her and my neck on held it to pull me closer, which I didn't think was possible, her other hand was in my hair.  
I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. we continued to kiss until she pulled away.  
"What about your pizza Tony, it'll cold"  
"Let it Zi thats why microwaves were invented"  
She giggled as I said that and into another kiss. I carried her into the bedroom and laid on top of her. We did unspeakable things

I sorta re-wrote it, because the first one wasn't the greatest, I hope you like it


	2. Ziva's Necklace

**Ziva's pov**

I've been back in DC for nearly 2 weeks, every day was pretty much the same, woke up went for a run, showered, woke Tony, make breakfast, he leaves and I stay their until he comes home. Nobody knows that I;m in DC Tony, not even Gibbs, I don't know what to say to them or how they'll when they see me, its been over a year.  
The past few days I have been a bit sick in the morning's. C_ould I be? No, I couldn't! But what if I am? What would I do, how would Tony react?_  
I kept pacing around the living room not sure what to do, then it came to me, I didn't even know if I was until I take a test.  
I went into the drug store and grabbed a couple of different types just to be sure. I drove faster than normal to get home, I ran up the stairs and straight into the bathroom. I knew waiting for the results would slowly kill me so I left the test I the bathroom and did some cleaning. An hour had gone past and I forgot about the test until I cleaned the bathroom. I read the instructions about the line things, then look at the test. _positive. _I can't believe it, I always wanted to be a mother not that I'd ever admit it, I mean an emotionless, Mossad ninja wanting a family everyone would laugh me. I have to tell Tony, even of he hates me he has a right to know, but whether he likes it or not I'm keeping _our _baby.  
**Tony's pov**  
Zi's been sick the past few days I'm starting to get really worried, but she doesn't know I know that's she ill, if it gets worse I'm going to confront her about it and her to the doctors or to see Ducky, but I think it's just tummy bug because she hasn't been sick when I come home. I hope she doesn't give the sickness to me, I know it's selfish but if I get sick Abby would drag everyone over to take care of me and they would find out the Ziva's back, also Gibbs doesn't give permission to be sick and for time being me working is supporting both of us. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the famous Gibbs slap and him saying "Grab your gear, dead marine in Norfolk" with that me and McProbie grab our gear and run to catch up to Gibbs in he elevator.  
**Bishop's pov**  
The guys left half an hour ago, I not allowed in the field because I haven't been given the results of the from the target practice examination.  
*_ding* _the elevator doors open and a very pretty woman walks out. She seems to know where she's going because she goes and sits at Tony's desk without saying a word. I took out my headphones and look back at the women to find she's glaring at me with tears forming in her eye's. I stand up and introduce myself "Hi, I'm Ellie bishop, and you are?" I say holding out my hand.  
"Where did you get that necklace?"  
Ok I feel slightly frightened by her tone I'm the agent here not her. "WHERE?" she yells at me letting the first tear fall.  
"Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo gave it to me" I say trying to calm her down.  
"Why would Tony do that?" she says in an most whisper like she's talking to herself. "GIVE me the Necklace!" she demands the look on her face tells me it was her who gave the Necklace to Tony so I take un-hook it and give it back.  
**Ziva's pov**  
Why would Tony give MY necklace to her? I am so angry and upset, I feel betrayed by the person I love most, but I guess I'm used to it from Ari and Eli. I my anger rising as she's handing back MY necklace she speaks  
"I feel like I should explain, Tony let me borrow the necklace for an undercover op" I don't believe her.  
**Tony's pov**  
*ding*  
We get back from the crime scene and the first thing I see is a crying Ziva, why is she crying? What happened she never cries. Ziva looks at me and I smile buy she just glares at me. Oh no! What's wrong? C_rap! _I noticed that Ellie gave back the necklace, I completely forgot. I feel so bad she looks so betrayed. "Zi-"  
"No Tony, I'm done with lies and betrayal. But I never thought you'd do that to me" I can see tears falling from Ziva's eyes as she says that to me. Like his can't get any worse Gibbs walks in.  
"Ziver?" what hurt the most was that Ziva ran to Gibbs for comfort instead of me.  
**Gibbs pov**  
I walk into the squad room and Ziver, how? I thought she was in Israel.  
"Ziver?" she turns around and I can see the tears running down her face, it broke my heart to see the like that I see her as my daughter. She runs into me and cries harder into my chest. I was so confused, I know how can the all knowing Gibbs be confused but I am, I don't now what just happened so I don't know how to fix it. I look up from Ziver and look at Tony he looks just as confused as I am but he is also hurt, I'm guessing it's because Ziver can to me for comfort. I look up and see Jenny standing looking over the railings, she nods to tell me what's going on "Dinozzo, Bishop directors office. NOW!" they both run up the stairs into to waiting room, rule 18 never go into the directors office before me. I walk Ziver into the directors office. Jenny opens her arms and Ziver ran straight into her and cried, again. The three off us (me, Jenny and Ziver) set on the couch in the office while Jenny explains to me what happened which made Ziver cry again. I don't know what's wrong with her I've never seen her like this not even when Eli died.  
**Ziva's pov**  
I felt so bad I caused an argument with the Ellie girl and upset Tony and myself, I'm such and idiot he's not going to want anymore. Gibbs nods to Jenny like they're planning something. They both stood up and walked out leaving me their alone. I few minutes later the door opens then shuts I don't look up because I'm presuming it's just Gibbs or Jenny until they touch my knee and grab my hand, I look up and see Tony. I cried and tried to pull away but he pulled me into his neck I continued to cry and he wrapped one arm around my waist and the other on the back of neck and hugged me. I slowly stopped crying and looked up at him with my tear stained face, he whipped the tears away and pulled into a kiss. I pulled away from him "I'm sorry Tony" and I started to cry for the hundredth time today he came over to me and said "Shhh, its ok sweet cheeks, come on lets got home" I nodded as we walked to through the squad room none was there, they all went home. we got to the car he took me home.

rule 18 - never go into the directors office before me, isn't one of Gibbs rule, I made it up  
is ziva going to tell Tony she's pregnant? wait and see  
hope you like it.


	3. Impossible

**Tony's pov  
**Zi's been sick the past few days, I took her to the doctors but she wouldn't let me in with her, she told me it was just a bug but I don't believe her. Last night we had an argument about her being ill, it was stupid but I know she's hiding something I just don't know what.  
last night_  
*Flashback*_  
_"Sweet cheeks, sure your ok?"_  
_"Yes, Tony stop fussing, like I say every time it's a bug, it'll be gone in a couple of days"_  
_"What aren't you telling me Zi?"_  
_"Nothing, leave it!"_  
_"I THOUGHT WE WERE A COUPLE, COUPLE'S DON'T HIDE THINGS FROM EACH OTHER"_  
_"Tony, stop yelling ple-"_  
_"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO" Ziva went to the bathroom, tears forming in her eye's, I felt slightly bad but she should share important things with me, I told her everything, how my father married Linda his 'soul mate' and I how I thought it was betraying my mother since they were best friend's until she died._  
_Ziva came out of the bathroom tears falling down her cheeks._  
_"Tony, what did you mean by 'when we__** were**__' are you saying we're done?"_  
_"I don't know Zi"_  
_"Right Tony"_  
_she grabbed her bag, phone and trainer's and ran out of my apartment crying._  
_*End of flashback*  
_  
_**present time**_  
_Ziva left last night and hasn't come back, I went to her apartment an hour ago but she wasn't here, I'm really worried I hope she's ok._  
**Ziva's pov**  
As soon as I left Tony's last night I ran to my hotel packed a bag and went to the only place he wouldn't think to find me at least for tonight, I went round to Jimmy and Breena's house, Breena and I have gotten really close to Breena lately since she's the only one who knows I'm pregnant. I can't tell Gibbs he'll get overprotective, or Abby she tell everyone, or McGee he'll overprotective or won't take the news well he doesn't like to much change, I don't know Bishop well enough to trust her, Ducky will accidently tell Gibbs like he does everything else in the world, and Jimmy knows but he's not foolish enough to tell a soul.  
*_**Next day* Thanksgiving**_  
After the three of us eat breakfast I do the dishes to show appreciation for their hospitality.  
I put my stuff in the car then drive to park. When I get their I just walk around crying until the tears blur my vision, every Thanksgiving I go to the Oprah for my respect to Tali, accept this year I forgot about it until the reminder came on my phone I've had so much on my mind with returning and the baby and now Tony. I sit on a park bench and cry looking at the picture of me, Tali and Ari when we were young while holding my necklace saying a prayer to ask for their forgiveness in Hebrew.  
Suddenly someone grabs my knee my eye's shot up and I saw Tony.  
"What are you doing here Tony?"  
"I came to explain Zi"  
"I'm not interested" I get up and start to walk away. Tony grabbed my hand spinning me round with one hand, once I was facing him with his other hand he grabbed my waist and pulled me into a hug. I tried to resist but he wouldn't let go and said "it's of Zi, I'm sorry. Just know I'm for you, today especially" that was I couldn't in the tears, I cried into his chest for at least a hour in the middle of the park.  
"Lets go home Zi" we walked back to my car and Tony drove us to his apartment.  
***_In Tony's apartment*_**  
**Ziva's pov still**  
when we get back to the apartment I decide its time to tell Tony about the baby.  
"Tony?"  
"Yeah sweet cheeks"  
"I need to tell you something"  
"ok?"  
"Tony I'm pregnant" I say it with my Mossad face until I find his reaction. "Tony? please say something"  
"WHAT THE HELL ZIVA. HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID. EVERYTHING'S RUINED, IS THAT WHY YOUR SICK? WHY ARE YOU JUST KNOW TELLING ME, YOU'VE BEEN SICK FOR WEEKS."  
The one day I have ever needed_ anyone_ in my life and he's just walked out on me. This is why I was frightened to tell him I was pregnant. I packed a bag and left him a note saying  
_'Tony. Sorry I never meant to hurt you, you just left me so I'm going to raise the baby alone. Don't worry you won't see me or the baby ever again. Just know that I love you and I'm really sorry. Love Ziva x'  
_  
Everyone else was at Ducky's for Thanksgiving so I drove there leaving the note on the island on the kitchen. On the way to Ducky's I was trying to find a way to leave them all again. I can't leave them not again, can I? If I stay in don't have to see Tony and the team would help me when the baby comes. Stay and hide from Tony or Leave everyone?  
**Tony's pov**  
I got back home to find Ziva was gone all her clothes, everything. What have I done? I wasn't her fault.  
I walk into the kitchen and read the note. I breakdown on the kitchen floor. What have I done? I lost the most important things in the world, the woman I love and my child.

_Is Tony going to find Ziva? how is the team going to react when Ziva tells them._  
_Is there still a tiva or is it to late?_


	4. Turn your Face

***Disclaimer: I own nothing, accept Tiva Baby***

**Ziva's pov  
**After I left Tony's I went to Ducky's house, it was his turn hosting Thanksgiving. Everyone on the team/family will be there accept me and Tony we wanted to do something special just the two of us. That didn't quite work out. When I got to Ducky's i knocked on the door. There wasn't an answer so I started to walk away. But when i did the door opened and "Ziva?" Gibbs answered the door, I slowly turned around to looked at him, when I did I burst into tears _again_, he rushed over to me and pulled me into a tight hug "come on Zivi lets get you inside" Gibbs takes me into Ducky's house and sits me on the couch, he leaves and comes back with the Ducky. "My dear, would you like to stay for dinner there is plenty and it'll be ready in 15minutes" "Thank you Ducky, that's very thoughtful, I would love to" Ducky then leaves to set an extra space at the dinner table. Gibbs comes to sit next on the sofa and puts a hand on my knee "look at me Zivi" I look at him with fresh tears forming in my eyes "Yes Abba?" "Zivi what happened, I thought you and Tony were having a special Thanksgiving by yourselves, speaking of who wear is Dinozzo?" I shrug " I don't know where he is Gibbs, I told him and he got angry started shouting at me, then left so I wrote him a note and packed up stuff and left. I didn't know where else to go so I came here. Sorry for ruining your Thanksgiving."  
"Zivi never apologise it's a sign of weakness. And what did you tell Tony to make him shout at you?" I didn't reply, _what if Gibbs acts the same as Tony? no he wouldn't especially with the team in the room _"Ziva?" _he hardy ever calls ne Ziva these days its always Zivi or David, but usually Zivi _

"I-I t-told T-tony, that.. I'm err.. p-pregnant Gibbs. Please don't hate me" I cry even harder than I had all night, Gibbs just pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my forehead until Abby walks in.  
"Ziva, why aren't you with Tony?" I turned around and looked at her "Ohmygod, are you alright what happened?"  
"Abby I-I.. me and Tony broke up"  
"Ohmygod ohmygod, no why?"  
"Because she's pregnant Abby" Gibbs tells her me, he new I wouldn't be able to explain again so he did it for me, he can read me like an open book. "I'm gunna kill, he promised never to hurt you, now you girls see my reasoning for rule 12" Gibbs says making me chuckle slightly  
"Abby, Gibbs what am I gunna do? I'm pregnant and homeless"  
"Zivi you are coming to live with me, you can't say no, and you can stay as long as you want until you find a nice house or apartment"  
"Thank you Gibbs I really appreciate it"  
"No problem Zivi anything for my girls, that goes for you to Abby"  
" Thank you Abba" I say smiling at him so does Abby.

Ducky comes in to tells us that the dinner is ready, when I walk in the rest of the team look at me with confused expressions on their face I ignore them and sit at the table. During dinner everyone was laughing and having a good time including myself until Palmer asks why I'm here, a single teat runs down my cheek "Oh sorry Ziva I didn't mean to upset you"  
"You didn't Palmer its fine. You might as well all know since we're all here together. Me and Tony broke up because I'm pregnant" another tear runs down my face and Jenny pulls me into a hug and says "I'm so sorry Zivi" only _Jenny and Gibbs all me Zivi_. As soon as Jenny speaks, that's it can't hold the tears any longer I just cry into her shoulder for what felt like hours "Jenny is said Zivi can stay at _ours _for as long as she needs"  
"I was just about to offer Jethro".

I get up and go to the bathroom. When I got out there was a knock at the door so I answer it, it was the one person I hated to most at this time. It was Tony. I slammed the door in his face before he could say anything which got everyone's attention and rush to see what happened, when they came out of the dining room I was leaning against the door hugging my knees crying. Gibbs picks me up bridle-style and puts me on the sofa, then there was another knock at the door, I new It would Tony. I looked at Gibbs tears running down my face and I scream "NOO" none understood why accept Gibbs "Zivi was it Tony at the door the first time" I nodded I couldn't speak I was in too much of a state, "Abby and Jenny answer the door to Dinozzo, and tell him to leave and until we deal with Ziva." they go to the door while Gibbs continue "Ducky would you get her some water? McGee, Palmer she needs her brother's while I get rid of Tony" Tim and Jimmy sit either side of me on the couch both holding one of my hands between both of theirs, I felt safe them there like none could touch me. I heard shouting which made me wince and their hands to slightly tighten a few stray tears run down my cheeks and Ducky wipes them off when he puts my water in front of me on the table "Thank you" "your most certainly welcome my dear. How are you feeling?" "Truth or lie? Truth I'm tired and feel a bit nauseous, lie I'm perfectly fine thank you" "Oh Ziva my dear I truly am sorry" "Why? You didn't break my heart and make me homeless. You took me in and fed me and looked after me. And your the grampa for my baby, if only you want to?" "I would be happy to oblige my dear" he smiles at me and I return a smile, at least _my _baby will definitely have a family even if I am now a single parent.

**Tony's pov**  
After I pull myself together I go to Ducky's to see if they know where Ziva is or if they'll help me find her. I knock on the door and the beautiful Ziva _who I love with everything I have_ opens the door and slams it in my face before I could say anything, even though that killed me inside I guess I deserved it and a slight relief went through my body that she was safe. I hear sobs from the other side of the door _that made me feel even worse _and I hear talking. _I wondered what was happening, _I waited a few minutes before I knocked on the door again and I heard a scream which sent chills down my spine, then suddenly Jenny and Abby open the door looking incredibly pissed _not the drunk pissed, angry pissed _and you never what either of them to be pissed separately let alone them together, I was in for hell but if I get to talk to Ziva it'll be worth it. "um.. hi guys, look I know your pissed right now but I really gotta talk to Ziva" I go to walk in but Abby pushed mw back "YOU BAATARD. DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE'S GOING THROUGH? WHAT SHE'S BEEN LIKE EVER SINCE SHE GOT HERE? NO? DIDN'T THINK SO! SHE'S BEEN A WREK TONY! KICKING HER OUT YOUR APARTMENT-"  
"WOW ABBY, HOLD IT RIGHT THERE I DIDN'T KICK HER OUT, I LEFT TO COOL OFF AND I GOT BACK SHE WAS GONE" I yelled back at them  
"That's even worse Tony"  
"How director please enlighten me"  
"Well Tony, it was obvious she was frightened of telling you encase your reaction, and her worst nightmare was _that_ reaction. Now she thinks you hate her and don't want the baby. You better decide what you want Tony until Jethro comes."  
"Umm hi boss. look I really need to speak to Ziva"  
"You _need _to leave Dinozzo"  
"But boss, I love her-"  
"Well you should of thought about that about that before you SHOULD OF THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE YOU SHOUTED AT HER, INSULTED HER THEN WALKED OUT ON HER. NOW LEAVE DINOZZO. I'll see on Monday at work"

"BOSS I NEVER INSULTED HER"  
" REALLY DINOZZO? SO YOU DIDN'T CALL HER STUPID AND BASICALLY BLAME HER FOR GETTING PREGNANT?"  
" Yeah alright boss I did but-"  
"No buts Dinozzo, you screwed up _big_ time but right now your gunna leave and we'll see you tomorrow at work."  
"FINE!"  
**_  
*Monday/next day at work Squad room*_**  
**Tony's pov**  
I get into the squad room at 7am which for me _really _early I mean McGee isn't here yet. "Morning boss, um where's Ziva?"  
"She's with the direct-oor"  
"Why?"  
"I don't know Dinozzo I'm down here with you not up there with her"  
"Right sorry boss. I mean won't happen again boss"  
Rule six - _never say your sorry it's a sign of weakness  
_  
**Ziva's pov**  
I come out of Jenny's office and pause before I come down the stairs cause I see Tony, I don't want to see him not today or speak to him. I look at Gibbs to find he's looking at me, he nods as if to tell me _it's okaai and I can be strong._ I make my down the stairs and sit and my desk, I sense Tony watching me but I ignore him. Suddenly I feel nauseous, and run to the bathroom.  
**Gibbs pov**  
When Zivi comes down she sits at her desk ignoring Dinozzo's looks, she gets up and runs to the bathroom holding her stomach protectively and her mouth. Dinozzo gets up about to walk past me until I put my hand in his way as I get up, "Leave her Dinozzo, your the last person she's gunna want" he sits back at his and I go to check on Zivi. I walk into the ladies bathroom and lock the door "your going to have to talk to him sometime Zivi"  
"I know Abba, just not today. Please don't make me"  
"Zivi I'd never make you, unless it would fix everything, but I think it would"  
"Would you tall to him first see what he says if he still loves me and the if he wants the baby that sort of thing"  
"If you want me to Zivi, buy I already know the answers"  
We walk out the bathroom and back to our desk. I kept hearing this ping-ing noise I guessed it was a message for Zivi on her computer but she was ignoring it. That's when I saw Tony cry slightly only a few tears but it broke me heart to see two of my children so badly hurting when it can all be fixed by a conversation.  
I had a secret button placed under my desk which would shut the elevator off and not turning back on until I pressed it again that's when I got the perfect plan Operation: Tiva I know I sound like Abby but her and McGee are in the lab trying to find a plan themselves. "David, Dinozzo. Go get McGee from Abby's lab" They get and head for the elevator "I'll take the stairs" Zivi says heading for the stairs.  
"David, Dinozzo take the elevator or your fired" I know that was a bit extreme but it was only a threat.  
**Ziva's pov**  
I can't believe Abba's making me ride the elevator with Tony. All I want to do is curl up in and cry but I can't and I'm out of tears. We enter the elevator and I push the button for Abby's lab. After a few seconds the elevator stops and the light goes out, I try flipping the switch to see if anything happens but nothing does, so I call Gibbs "Gibbs the elevators broken on us"  
**"I know Zivi"**  
**"**How?"  
**"I switched it off I have a secret button"**  
**"**Why would you do that?"  
**"Because I care about you and you need to talk to Tony"**  
"But I don't want to not yet please Gibbs" the thought of being stuck with Tony in the elevator causes some tears to fall I can't have him shout at me like that not again, I wouldn't be able to handle it  
**"I know you're frightened he'll shout at you again like last you spoke but he won't I promise and he does I kill him"**  
"You promise?"  
**"Yeah Zivi I promise, okaai?"**  
"Okaai"  
I shut off my phone and put it back in my pocket. I don't look at Tony I don't want to see the hatred and anger in his face again but I can he's looking me mainly because his whole body is facing me.  
He goes to wipe a tear off my cheek and I flinched, I don't know why I guess when I was and someone shouted at me they would hit me, but I new Tony would never hurt even if he did hate me.  
"I'm not gunna hurt you Zi" he says in a soft voice, I miss his sweet voice, I miss his touch, they way he holds me protectively, the scent of him. A few more tears drop thinking about what we _had_, he wipes them away until I slid down the wall until my bum hits the cold elevator floor.

Tony sits beside me still looking at me "Get it over with Tony"  
"Get what over with?"  
"The shouting. I know you hate me know and I'm sorry but I never planned and to be honest I'm terrified I never thought about having children specially before marriage, but its happened and im keeping _my _baby, you made it perfectly clear Saturday that you want nothing to with us and I'm fine with the rest of the team said they'd be there to help and support me. You won't have to pay child benefit or anything I can manage alone. You can go back to your normal life being a player again with no responsibilities" I can't help myself I cry silently tears that I didn't think I had spilling down my cheeks, I look up to see a tear run down his face he was looking at the elevator door, so I guessed that the tear was a tear of relief. I put my head in my knees and I hold my necklace talking hebrew to Tali so Tony doesn't understand even though she's dead I believe her spirt is always with me. I feel his squeeze my knee so I look up at him.  
"Do you love me Zi"  
"_My _feelings have nothing to do with this Tony but.. yes Tony I love you. The way you hold me protectively, your scent, the cute nicknames you come up with for me, your sweey voice, they look of love I used to see in your eyes when we were together"  
"Ziva I love you to b-"  
"I get it Tony you don't want a baby, I understand"  
"no its not that.." he just paused mid sentence, I look up at him wishing he would hold me and tells me he's here for me and the baby and that's nothings going to change between up we're going to a family, but I know he wouldn't say that. He cups my face and pulls me into a kiss "No Tony, you cant just kiss me and make it better it doesn't work like that" I say pulling my face out of his hands "DAMMIT ZIVA I LOVE YOU ALRIGHT? I LOVE YOU, I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED YOU AND I ALWAYS WILL"  
I new he would shout at me again I turn my and let more tears falls, it frightens me when he shouts it reminds me of my father when he would shout at me then beat me, I guess i was afraid that Tony would beat me after he shouts but he new my father did that to me. He suddenly stops shouting and scootes closers to me on the floor and I touches my knee again making me flinch "Oh Ziva I'm so sorry, I forgot you know I'd hurt you right never _ever, _I love you sweet cheeks and I want you to come home so we can go house hunting and buy a bigger so when_ our _baby comes into the world we'll have enough room, I was thinking a house with a massive garden and a pool and we could a climbing frame so _our_ baby can play if we can't go to the park, and when you can't drive because your carrying another Dinozzo. I thought we could have 3 kids, maybe two girls Tali and Kate and maybe a boy Anthony Junior after yours truly" I look at him the tears have stopped falling during his beautiful speech "what about the other night Tony?"  
"I know and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it, the news was sinking in and I was shocked and happy and worried and scared all rolled into one, like when McProbie's drunk different emotions every second" I giggled, Tony leans closer so our foreheads are touching and whispers "I miss you, your giggle, when you make me coffee when you get back from your run, how you wake me when you get out the shower, how you lean on me when we're watching TV, the traditional prayer _you do before we have dinner_ with the candles, how I only I know you like to snuggly especially when we're sleeping. Please Zi I need you, I love you" he whispers the last part and kisses me, he pulls back but I pull him back in, he lifts me because he knows I'll complain that the floor made my bum cold. We pull away and rest my head in the crook of his neck "Just so we're certain about everything, you want me and _this _baby?"  
"More than I've ever wanted anything" he puts a hand on my stomach protectively  
"I love you, Tony"  
"I love you too, Zi"  
"We owe Gibbs for shutting the elevator off"  
"Yeaah we do" we sit there I comfortable silence holding each other waiting for the elevator doors to open.


End file.
